Pasión a tres
by Nishta124
Summary: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a la obra Saihoshi Remdeption creada por Studio Kosen. Los personajes que aparecen son Sastre, Kaleth y Yinn  En el relato existen escenas sexualmente explícitas.


**Pasión a Tres**

Habían pasado meses desde que decidieron huir los dos juntos, alejándose de todo lo que conocían y que regia sus vidas sin su consentimiento. Ahora Sastre y Kaleth eran libres, pero siempre mirando por encima del hombro por si aparecían los secuaces de la Orden para castigarles. Habían escapado gracias a la ayuda de Yinn, el Guardián del Este, que se arriesgó a ayudarles sin nada a cambio.

Ahora ellos eran "libres", poseían una cabaña creada con sus propias manos en el claro de un bosque. Kaleth aún temía que todo aquello, su hogar y su felicidad, se terminara en cualquier momento. La sombra de la Orden todavía se cernía sobre ellos y por eso Sastre estaba empeñado en entrenar y enseñarle a manejar una espada.

- Venga, regresa conmigo y deja de mirar a las musarañas.

- Oh, pero si no me has dejado descansar ni cinco minutos – replicó Kaleth desde el suelo -. Te recuerdo que yo no fui entrenado para esto.

- Y por eso, debo entrenarte yo ahora.

Kaleth abrió los ojos al sentir la sombra de Sastre tapándole el poco sol que quedaba de la tarde. Estaba sin camisa, dejando ver su bien formado torso, con la espada sobre el hombro mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, y tan tranquilo como si se acabase de despertar. En cambio, Kaleth estaba tirado en el suelo con los brazos y piernas extendidos, buscando el aire que sus pulmones pedían a gritos.

- Es injusto… - gruñó mientras se levantaba.

- La justicia hay que ganársela – le sonrió Sastre.

Kaleth se levantó y encaró a Sastre con su corta espada, mirándole a los ojos, Sastre sonrió y comenzó un nuevo ataque. Sus espadas se encontraron en un chirriante sonido al chocar metal contra metal, Sastre superaba a Kaleth en fuerza y destreza con el arma, por eso siempre lo atacaba de frente, para hacer perder la posición a Kaleth.

Kaleth retrocedió por el impacto, gruñó a causa de la fuerza que requería aguantar el ataque. Fintando a su izquierda, se deshizo de Sastre por un momento, este volvió a arremeter contra él sin darle tiempo a que recuperara el equilibrio. Sastre sabía que lo estaba atacando demasiado fuerte y seguido, pero necesitaba aprender a defenderse por si aparecían los secuaces de la Orden.

Kaleth respiraba con dificultad, su pecho ascendía y descendía a gran velocidad y algunos mechones de su pelo se pegaban a sus mejillas por el sudor. Al verle así, decidió atacarle directamente con el cuerpo, aprovechando la velocidad que llevaba al acercarse a él, usó esa inercia para desequilibrarle y hacerle perder el equilibrio atacándole en una de sus rodillas. Este movimiento provocó lo que quería, pero Kaleth no estaba dispuesto a caer solo y se agarró a sus hombros arrastrándolos a los dos al suelo.

- Uff – exclamó Sastre al caer de frente contra el suelo y encima de Kaleth.

Sus cuerpos se enredaron y levantaron una polvareda a su alrededor a causa de caer con tanta fuerza. Sastre observó a Kaleth, estaba con los ojos cerrados y una mueca en su hermoso rostro por la caída.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sastre. Kaleth asintió sin abrir los ojos -. No deberías haberme agarrado.

- ¿Y dejar que me ganaras sin mancharte? Ni habar.

Abriendo los ojos al fin, se encontró con la penetrante mirada azul de Sastre, sabía que estaba preocupado por él por la caída, pero Kaleth le agradecía esos entrenamientos aunque en momentos como ese su cuerpo gritase de dolor.

- Estoy bien de verdad. Hacía mucho que no me hacías un moratón – le dijo sonriendo.

- Creo que esta vez te saldrán bastantes. Lo siento.

Sastre utilizó sus brazos para poder levantarse y dejar libre a Kaleth, pero este no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de descansar un momento y por qué no, divertirse un poco. Todavía le hacía gracia ver a Sastre sonrojado por cualquier muestra de cariño, y ahora, iba a ser él quien se divirtiera a su costa.

Sus manos, que aún seguían sujetándolo por los hombros, hicieron presión evitando que Sastre continuara alejándose de él. Gracias a la sorpresa de ese gesto, Kaleth consiguió unir sus labios a los de Sastre robándole un casto beso, que si todo seguía como él quería, la parte casta desaparecería en breves. Sastre no esperaba ese contacto e intentó alejarse de él.

- Ah no, no te vas a ir tan fácil. Te debo un moratón – le dijo Kaleth.

- ¿Com…? Mmm…

Sastre no consiguió seguir hablando, la ávida boca de Kaleth mordió su cuello arrancando un gemido a Sastre que reverberó contra sus labios. Kaleth rodeó su cuello con los brazos atrapándolo y acercándole a su cuerpo.

- Kaleth yo…

Sastre no quería que parase, pero aún se sentía intimidado por la facilidad con que Kaleth le doblegaba y acaba estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. Sentir su pequeño cuerpo bajo el de él, cómo buscaba su contacto y sus manos luchaban por no dejarle ir, lo descolocaba y lo llenaba de placer. Kaleth continuó con su ataque, sus labios seguían acariciando su cuello y cara, robándole pequeños besos, acercándolos poco a poco hacia la vorágine de la pasión. Sastre respondió al fin a sus caricias y apretó sus caderas contra las de Kaleth, dejando claro que los dos estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta el final, ya poco importaban las clases de defensa, que la noche comenzase a caer sobre ellos o que estuviesen en mitad del claro, sus mentes solo querían saber cómo sentir y dar placer.

Sus bocas ya no necesitaban robar los besos, los daban sin ningún temor. Sastre apartó las manos de Kaleth de su cuerpo para continuar con ese dulce roce de sus cuerpos. Sus torsos, resbaladizos por el sudor, se tocaban y sus caderas ansiaban el calor del otro. Kaleth rodó consiguiendo colocar a Sastre de espaldas y él a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

- Me encantan tus mejillas – le dijo inclinándose poco a poco sobre él -. Se te ve tan tierno - Y se rió con ganas cuando Sastre intentó ocultar su rostro con las manos.

Manos, que besó antes de apartarlas de su rostro y besarlo con fuerza. Sus caderas se rozaron más abiertamente en esta posición, ahora mandaba Kaleth, moviéndose sobre él, pero Sastre también participaba, levantando sus caderas incrementando el roce.

- Ejem… quizás es mejor que regrese más tarde.

Sastre se paró en seco al escuchar aquella voz, _¿Podría tener más mala suerte?_ Pensó abochornado. Kaleth, por su parte, pensó en matar al intruso hasta que levantó la vista y descubrir quién era. El guardián que los había ayudado, el Guardián del Este, Yinn.

- Siento haber aparecido así de repente, no pensaba que vosotros…

- Si bueno, da igual – respondió Sastre con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Igual? – murmuró Kaleth mirando con ira a Yinn.

Yinn sonrió por la extraña pareja que hacían ¿Quién iba a decir que el pequeño iba a ser el que mandase? Él conocía a Sastre y sabía lo que sentía por Kaleth, ese era el motivo principal de que los ayudara tiempo atrás, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? – Kalteh ansiaba seguir con lo que habían empezado fuera y con Yinn allí, no podía.

- No, solo estaba cerca y pensé en haceros una visita.

- Bastante oportuna.

- ¿Dijiste algo Kaleth? – preguntó Sastre, lo había oído perfectamente.

- No. Solo que voy a salir a dar una vuelta.

No dejó que ninguno contestase, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al pequeño río que cruzaba el bosque cerca de allí, necesitaba refrescarse y aclarar la mente. Todo iba como él quería hasta que Yinn apareció, y ahora, tenía que ir a un río helado para relajar su cuerpo, al menos esperaba que Sastre acabara con un enorme malestar de cuerpo.

Se quitó los pantalones y se metió en el helado río, aguantando la respiración a medida que el agua cubría su cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba sumergido hasta la cintura cuando escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas a su espalda, _mierda, debería haber hecho caso a Sastre cuando le decía que siempre llevase consigo la espada o al menos una daga._ Kaleth continuó dando la espalda a su visitante nocturno, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado.

- No creo que a Sastre le guste demasiado que estés ahí sin ninguna protección - era él de nuevo, _¿es que nunca se cansaba de interrumpir?_

- No te preocupes, se defenderme – le contestó dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

Yinn estaba en la orilla del río vestido con sus ropas rojas y negras. Mantenía una postura claramente defensiva, sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas y con los brazos cruzándole el pecho, tensos.

- Lástima de que la técnica que usas con Sastre no te sirva con otros – le dijo sonriendo.

- Tengo más trucos que esos. Si quieres, puedo enseñártelos.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer – Yinn extendió sus brazos remarcando esas palabras.

Kaleth lo observó a la luz de la luna, visto en esa postura y a esa distancia, era bastante intimidador. Ahora no era tiempo para arrepentirse de sus palabras. Se agachó y cogió un guijarro del río lo suficientemente grande para tirárselo y que al menos le diese tiempo a llegar junto a él. Yinn lo observaba sin moverse, intuía por qué Kaleth se sumergió y por qué quería ese enfrentamiento, necesitaba descargar con alguien, y quien mejor que el intruso para ello.

Kaleth se incorporó salpicando agua en la dirección de Yinn y cogiendo impulso para tirarle el guijarro. Lo que no se esperaba era que Yinn atravesase la distancia que los separaba en un segundo, entrando en el río y colocándole una de sus dagas en el cuello. Lo miró a la cara, sorprendido por el movimiento y la rapidez, surcada en los lados por el tatuaje que cada Guardián recibía junto con su arma en la investidura como Guardián.

- ¿Aún quieres continuar? – le preguntó Yinn.

Apretando los dientes, Kaleth levantó la mano donde aún sostenía el guijarro y la lanzó contra el costado de Yinn, pillándolo por sorpresa y obligándolo a doblarse por la mitad por el golpe, y que su daga dañase el cuello de Kaleth. Aprovechando esta circunstancia, Kaleth levantó una rodilla para aplastar la nariz de su adversario, esto no se lo había enseñado Sastre, era algo que él sabía con anterioridad, en sus días como sirviente. Acertó de lleno en la cara de Yinn que levantó el ligero cuerpo de Kaleth y lo lanzó contra la orilla del río.

Kaleth exhaló el aire de sus pulmones por el golpe y por el dolor que le recorría el brazo derecho, sobre el cual acababa de caer. Abriendo un ojo para observar dónde se encontraba Yinn, percibió un movimiento más allá de donde se encontraban ellos. Sastre los estaba observando de hito en hito, Kaleth estaba tirado en la orilla del río completamente desnudo y Yinn dentro empapado.

- Sastre… - lo llamó Kaleth, pero en vano.

Sastre regresó a la cabaña, había salido a por un poco de leña para el fuego y poder estar tranquilos disfrutando de la visita de Yinn cuando escuchó unos ruidos que venían del río. Lo que menos se esperaba encontrar, fue ver cómo Kaleth y Yinn se peleaban. Antes de que lo vieran, Sastre estuvo a punto de lanzarles los troncos que había recogido por el bosque, pero en ese mismo momento Kaleth lo vio y lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta arrojando los troncos al suelo.

- Si quieren calentarse que lo hagan peleándose, parece que es lo que quieren – dijo Sastre en voz alta.

Estaba sentado debajo del sauce que estaba en el mismo claro que la cabaña, necesitaba respirar para aliviar el cabreo que tenía. Los vio nada más que salieron del bosque, iban uno al lado del otro, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y regresaran de recoger los troncos para hacer la lumbre, troncos que él había recogido y arrojado al suelo de frustración. Al verlos, Sastre se levantó para enfrentarlos, no le vieron y entraron directos en la cabaña. Esperó, respiró un par de veces y fue a enfrentarse a aquellos dos tarugos que uno decía ser su amigo y el otro era quien amaba.

Aguantando la respiración, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue el pequeño trasero de Kaleth, sin nada cubriéndole. Sus ojos casi se escapan de sus orbitas por la impresión de verlo así, buscó con la vista a Yinn, debería avisarle para que esperase antes de regresar a esa habitación. Siendo aún mayor su sorpresa cuando descubrió a Yinn, igual de desnudo que Kaleth, al lado de la pequeña lumbre.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que pasa aquí? – exclamó Sastre mirándolos.

- Se nos mojaron las ropas, debemos secarlas – contestó Yinn tranquilamente – ¿Acaso te molesta?

- ¡¿Qué…? por supuesto que no.

Sastre entró en la cabaña sin mirarlos, no necesitaba verlos para acelerarse más, sus imágenes estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente. El cuerpo de Kaleth lo conocía a la perfección lo había amado suficientes veces como para no necesitar tenerlo delante de él para saber cada ondulación de su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que se veía pequeño y frágil comparándolo con el de Yinn, que poseía un cuerpo más parecido al suyo, fortalecido por los entrenamientos necesarios para llegar a ser un Guardián y dañado también por ello. Yinn tenía un cuerpo musculado, su estomago era un fuerte conjunto de músculos marcados, anchos hombros que acababan en una estrecha cintura dando lugar a unos fuertes muslos. Y lo que había entre ellos, Kaleth no era tan grande, en ninguno de los sentidos, su cuerpo era maleable, en cambio el de Yinn denotaba todo lo contrario. _¿Qué pasaría si…?_ Sastre paró ese pensamiento, pero no su cuerpo.

Su miembro despertó, duro y fuerte contra sus pantalones, reclamando su atención. Se tiró en la cama intentando borrar cualquier imagen o pensamiento que lo alterasen más, _¿Cómo podía pensar eso?_ Se tumbó mirando al techo, si se echaba boca abajo, se haría daño.

- Sastre… - era Kaleth.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Sastre observó con alivio que estaba vestido, pasando de ese estado de alivio al de alarma en una fracción de segundo al ver cuál era el objetivo de la mirada de Kaleth. Se sentó para disimular su estado.

- Que querías – no fue una pregunta.

- Solo ver si estabas bien - Kaleth se acercó buscando la mirada que Sastre le negaba.

- Pues ya ves que estoy bien, puedes irte.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – Kaleth se arrodilló frente a él -. Perdona por lo de antes, no quería pelearme con Yinn.

- Claro que querías, si no, no lo hubieras hecho. Te conozco – Sastre lo miraba a los ojos buscando la verdad.

- Estaba enfadado – le dijo enmarcando su rostro con las manos -. Y él apareció cuando menos debía. Lo siento.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso suplicante, en un beso que quería provocar el olvido de los últimos momentos vividos por ambos. Kaleth odiaba enfadarse con Sastre, le dolía demasiado volver a ver sus ojos tan tristes como antes de huir.

- Vale – Sastre rompió el beso, su estado no era el idóneo para recibir sus besos.

Kaleth apartó las manos de sus mejillas para deslizarlas por su pecho, llegando a sus muslos separados. Sus miradas no habían roto el contacto, una buscando el rechazo, la otra, reclamando y desechando esa caricia.

- No deberíamos.

- No tiene por qué enterarse – Kaleth sabía cómo jugar -. Está pendiente de la cena.

Sus labios se posaron en el cuello de Sastre y sus manos indagaron por su cuerpo llegando a la unión de sus piernas, descubriendo su duro miembro que pedía la liberación.

- Ufm… - suspiró Sastre apoyando su frente en el hombro de Kaleth y mordiendo sus labios para no hacer ruido.

Kaleth se levantó levemente, obligando a Sastre a levantar la mirada para sostenerla con la suya.

- Quiero ver tu cara mientras te toco – le susurró Kaleth sobre los labios antes de besárselos.

Sus manos abrieron el pantalón, tocando la suavidad de su miembro con la punta de los dedos, incitando a las caderas de Sastre a buscar un contacto más real y fuerte. Ninguno recordaba ya a su invitado sorpresa por esa noche, estaban retomando lo que se habían visto obligados a parar en el claro, esta vez besó con ansía su cuello regalándole el moratón que le había ofrecido antes.

- Ya está la cen… - Yinn no acabó la frase.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Sastre.

- ¿¡Otra vez! – Kaleth lo miraba con odio.

Yinn cerró la puerta y se alejó de la puerta, _vaya con los enamorados, ni teniéndolo a él al lado paran,_ pensó esbozando una sonrisa. La puerta se abrió y apareció Sastre con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

- Podéis seguir, así tengo más cena para mí – sabía que aquello enfurecería a Sastre.

Kaleth salió de la habitación apartando a Sastre y lanzándose contra Yinn, _estaba harto de aquel tío._

- Gracias a ti conseguimos escapar, pero no pienses que te voy a perdonar hacer daño a Sastre – había llegado hasta él y lo agarró de la camisa.

- ¡Kaleth, para! – Sastre lo separó de Yinn colocándose entre los dos –. No ha sido cómodo para ninguno…

- ¡Pero él se burló!

Kaleth se abalanzó contra Yinn de nuevo, arrastrando en su caída a Sastre al intentar éste parar su ataque. Sastre y Yinn llegaron al suelo enredados y forcejeando por liberarse, Yinn de espaldas en el suelo, con Sastre encima de él y Kaleth observándolos desde arriba.

- Levántate o…

- O… ¿Qué? – le dijo Yinn desafiante.

Kaleth observaba a Sastre, no había dicho nada desde la caída y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Sus mejillas seguían encendidas, Yinn lo tenía sujeto por la cintura contra él.

- Sastre vamos, déjalo ahí tirado.

- Creo que le gusta estar a mi lado – dijo Yinn levantando una ceja.

- Sastre – suplicó Kaleth.

- Ayúdame a levantarme - Kaleth se acercó y le tendió las dos manos para que se levantara.

Una vez en pié delante de él, Sastre no soltó sus manos ni se movió del sitio, obligándolo a estar en esa posición. Sastre acercó sus labios a los de Kaleth y antes de besarlo le susurró.

- Probemos…

Kaleth al recibir el beso abrió los ojos sorprendido, _¿Qué le pedía Sastre? Y ¿Qué hacia besándolo delante de Yinn?_ Sus preguntas fueron resueltas al ver que Yinn se incorporaba detrás de Sastre y se acercaba a ellos. El beso se rompió dejando espacio entre sus cuerpos para que las manos de Yinn aparecieran sobre el cuerpo de Sastre.

- ¿Sastre? – Kaleth estaba sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían.

Sastre siempre se mostraba tímido en esas cuestiones, y ahora _¿era él el que le pedía aquello?_ Kaleth comenzó a pensar, _claro, deben de "CONOCERSE"._ Kaleth miró de nuevo al dúo que formaban Sastre y Yinn, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

- ¡Kaleth espera! – Sastre le hizo volverse al agarrarlo del brazo –. Sé lo que has pensado, pero Yinn y yo nunca…

- No necesito explicaciones, si quieres tirártelo, adelante.

- Yo no he dicho eso – le dijo Sastre -. También quiero que tú estés - Se apoderó de su boca sin dejarle protestar o huir de su lado, había tomado una decisión y quería que Kaleth lo apoyara.

Continuó besándole a la vez que acariciaba el brazo por el que lo había sujetado. Kaleth se centró en los suaves labios de Sastre, llevaba tiempo buscando aquello, que él fuese a buscarlo, aunque ahora debiese compartirlo. Sastre introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Kaleth, tocando su estómago. Pronto la camisa desapareció, dejando a la vista su fibroso torso. Sastre le besó el cuello, descendiendo hasta capturar entre sus labios uno de los pezones de Kaleth. Gimiendo, enredó sus manos en el cabello de Sastre apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Yinn los observaba desde lejos, sabía lo que Sastre quería y por qué había tomado esa decisión, al caer sobre él, notó su erección. Ahora, viéndolos de nuevo, recuperó su libido, haciendo palpitar su carne. Se acercó a ellos, no sabía cómo actuar, pero no iba a echarse atrás. Esta vez se colocó detrás de Kaleth, pegando su cuerpo a este, sujetándolo por las caderas para que notase su estado.

- Podemos hacer las paces por un ratito, ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Yinn al oído de Kaleth. En respuesta, pegó aún más su cuerpo al de él.

Yinn dejó sus caderas para meter las manos entre los cuerpos de Kaleth y Sastre, acariciando la incipiente erección de Kaleth. Yinn se vio rodeado por los brazos de Kaleth, que envolvieron su cuello dejándole vía libre tanto a Sastre como a él. Irguiendo su cuerpo, Sastre se quitó su camisa e intentó quitarse los pantalones, pero Kaleth se lo impidió. Sus manos dejaron el cuello de Yinn para dirigirse a la cintura de los pantalones de Sastre, que enseguida estaban desabrochados y unas cálidas manos envolvieron su miembro. Cerrando los ojos, Sastre se dedicó a disfrutar de la caricia tan intima que Kaleth le estaba dando, al abrirlos, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Yinn y a Kaleth segundos antes de que se introdujera su miembro en la boca.

Yinn no apartaba la mirada de su cara, esperando ver el gesto de placer de Sastre al sentir la suavidad de la boca de Kaleth recorriendo su miembro. Sastre se mordió el labio inferior evitando así cerrar los ojos y gemir por la caricia. Sus manos iban a sujetar los suaves cabellos de Kaleth, cambiando de dirección en el último momento, para ir a la ropa de Yinn. Éste, al ver sus intenciones, se movió para facilitarle la tarea y ansiando el contacto. Su camisa desapareció a la vez que él se despojaba de sus pantalones, dejando libre su fuerte erección.

Kaleth, que estaba de rodillas delante de Sastre, observó los movimientos de Yinn atentamente, al ver su miembro liberado, no dudo en hacerse con él. Acariciándolo lentamente, sopesando su tamaño, y, al escuchar el gemido de Yinn, aumentó el ritmo de las caricias. Los tres estaban sumidos en un estado de inconsciencia por el placer de lo prohibido, el placer de recibir, dar y ser observado por otro.

Sastre se alejó de la boca de Kaleth, si continuaba así explotaría, salió del lío que eran sus pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos, cogió una mano de Kaleth y otra de Yinn y fue hacia la habitación. Evitando hablar por si se arrepentía de lo que tenía en mente indicó, a sus compañeros de batalla lo que quería.

Yinn se vio arrastrado hacia la habitación y de seguido contra la cama, cayendo estirado sobre las sábanas, mirando cómo Sastre soltaba a Kaleth y se dirigía hacia él. Sintió más que vio, cómo la cama cedía bajo el peso de Sastre al subirse en ella, Yinn fijó su mirada en el cuerpo del Guardián. Era un cuerpo curtido por el trabajo y el esfuerzo, bronceado y duro. Yinn bajó más su vista y observó a gusto cómo el miembro de Sastre se balanceaba con cada paso que daba, erguido y orgulloso como su dueño. Con esa imagen en mente su propio miembro brincó de placer.

Sastre ocupó el espacio libre que existía entre sus piernas, aún cubiertas por los pantalones, y sentándose sobre sus talones le despojó de ellos. Una vez desnudo, Sastre colocó sus manos encima de los muslos de Yinn, calentando la zona donde sus palmas acariciaban su cuerpo. Yinn observaba sin moverse cómo la pelirroja cabeza de Sastre descendía sobre él. Una leve caricia, una tímida lamida. Sastre sabía lo que a Kaleth le gustaba y le hacía disfrutar, pero con Yinn no tenía ni idea, lamió la punta, buscando la aprobación a su roce. Yinn levantó las caderas y Sastre le correspondió introduciendo su miembro en la boca, buscando el ritmo adecuado entre succión y caricia.

Yinn se agarró a las sabanas con fuerza, tanta, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión. Su mirada se desvió de Sastre, ver cómo se ocupaba de él lo tenía totalmente concentrado, al sentir un movimiento a su lado, Kaleth.

Estaba totalmente desnudo, era mucho más menudo que ellos dos, su cuerpo era más fibroso, pero sin envidiar ninguno de sus atributos. Una de sus manos acariciaba su miembro de arriba abajo, lentamente mientras los observaba, sus miradas se encontraron y Kaleth decidió actuar. Yinn observó cómo subía a la cama colocándose detrás de Sastre.

Apartando la vista de los ojos de Yinn se centró en el cuerpo de Sastre, un cuerpo que estaba a su entera disposición. Una de sus manos recorrió el sendero existente entre las nalgas de Sastre hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Sastre oprimió sus labios contra el miembro de Yinn por la estimulante caricia, esperando el tan ansiado contacto de sus cuerpos.

Kaleth dejó el miembro de Sastre para guiar el suyo hacia su entrada, y de nuevo, un roce, una caricia, un suspiro. Kaleth entró en él lentamente a la vez que lo acariciaba allí donde más tenso estaba y veía cómo Yinn contraía el rostro por las atenciones de Sastre, que continuaba saboreando su cuerpo. Continuó con las embestidas hasta que sus caderas chocaron contra el trasero de Sastre, Kaleth acariciaba su miembro siguiendo los movimientos que estaba impartiendo con su boca sobre Yinn.

Ninguno de los tres podía mantener un ritmo lento y seguir pensando en lo que estaban haciendo, sus cuerpos estaban tensos y deseosos de ser liberados. Kaleth sujetaba el cuerpo de Sastre por uno de sus hombros para no perder la cadencia de sus embestidas, más rápidas y fuertes que cuando comenzó. Yinn se rindió al placer y se dejó caer contra la cama, cerrando los ojos y levantando las caderas para Sastre. Sastre, simplemente dejó que su mente se liberase, consiguiendo lo que tanto tiempo deseaba, tener a Yinn y a Kaleth.

El primero en liberarse fue Sastre, derramando su esencia en la mano de Kaleth, que al sentir el calor en su mano, gruñó y arremetió con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Yinn sintió cómo la boca de Sastre se contraía contra él, succionando con más fuerza, arrancándole un gemido y provocando que se vaciara en su boca, haciendo que Sastre aceptara todo lo que Yinn le dio. Kaleth aún seguía bombeando contra él, por lo que se incorporó sobre sus piernas y Yinn lo imitó, colocándose de rodillas delante suyo, sujetándole.

Sastre sentía que Kaleth en breve acabaría. Giró su cara, buscando sus labios, besándolos. Kaleth llegó al clímax, notando aún el sabor de Yinn en los labios de Sastre.

Observando la escena, Yinn los envolvió entre sus brazos, sujetando con fuerza las nalgas de Kaleth a la vez que Sastre apoyaba la frente en su hombro para recuperar la respiración.

Más tarde, Yinn estaba recuperando su ropa para vestirse, había dejado a la pareja en su habitación después del encuentro. Sastre salió a su encuentro cuando ya estaba totalmente vestido y listo para marcharse, Yinn se alegraba que hubiese salido en ese momento.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, ya hice mi cometido aquí – le contestó con ironía.

- No quiero que pienses… - Sastre sabía que bromeaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño, fue de él la idea.

- Tranquilo, si no hubiese querido no me hubiese unido – se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla -. Gracias, se feliz Sastre.

Yinn se paró sujetando la puerta abierta y se giró una vez más hacia Sastre.

- Por cierto, dile a Kaleth que no necesita marcar el territorio. Sé cuál es mi lugar – le dijo a la vez que le señalaba el cuello, haciendo que Sastre se llevase una de sus manos al cuello, recordando cómo los había encontrado Yinn esa misma tarde encendiendo sus mejillas.

Y con estas palabras, Yinn se despidió de su amigo, anhelando lo que poseía y que a él le fue negado…


End file.
